Secreto al descubierto
by Faen-zel
Summary: Una actitud extraña de Ladybug lleva a Chat Noir a decidir seguirla. Los secretos que se cuenten develaran una gran verdad. Basado en lo últimos capitulos de la ultima temporada. Spoiler leves.


N/A: Historia basada posterior a Ikari Gozen, con Spoiler suaves de los ultimos dos capitulos (desperada).

**Secreto revelado**

La batalla terminaba más rápido de lo que esperaba. No pasaron ni 30 segundos desde el llamado del Lucky Charm y el akuma había sido purificado.

Chat Noir muy impresionado por la destreza de su compañera de armas, se acercaba a felicitarla.

\- Vaya My lady, eso estuvo fenomenal- Ladybug se sobresaltó ante sus palabras.

Había estado tan concentrada en la labor de atrapar al villano y liberar el akuma, que apenas se había percatado de su compañero, quien ni siquiera tuvo que ocupar su cataclismo en esta ocasión.

Lo observo unos minutos, sin pensar. Estaba ensimismada en sus sentimientos. Aún estaba dolida por lo últimos eventos pasados, por su corazón roto y por un primer beso que jamás llegaba. Por este motivo las batallas eran el único escape para su dolor.

Le sonrió con falsedad y le respondió.

\- Si, hoy he despertado inspirada- le respondió. – Bueno gatito, ya debo irme- le contesto mientras hacía girar su yoyo.

Seguido de esto, desapareció entre los techos de parís.

Chat Noir no era tan incrédulo como ella pensaba, ni tan ciego, como para no conocerla algo en estos meses de camaradería. Algo le sucedía a Ladybug, algo que la hacía actuar extremadamente seria y solitaria en las batallas, por lo cual decidió seguirla.

Ladybug aún no sentía ganas de transformarse a su forma civil, quería aprovechar aún más sus ventajas y escalar a lo más alto y solitario que pudiera estar. En la cima de la torre Eiffel, se sentó a observar el horizonte.

Sin quererlo y sin poder evitarlo, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Estaba cansada de amar a Adrien Agreste, cansada de comportarse como una idiota, de no poder actuar y decepcionada del amor, tanto soñar, tanto esperar y finalmente él amaba a otra y ella era tan solo una amiga.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir observaba una fina silueta en lo alto de la torre, sin premeditar lo que sucedería, escalo rápida y ágilmente, evitando ser observado por los turistas, hasta que sigilosamente llego a la cima y allí se detuvo frente a la chica quien le daba la espalda. La vio estremecerse y escucho el sonido que partiría su corazón en dos. Un sollozo. Ladybug lloraba desconsolada y solitaria. ¿Qué o quién podría provocarle tanto dolor a su amada?.

Con el corazón lleno de pesar y la mirada llena de terror se acercó lentamente a ella, posando su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de la chica, llamando su atención la menudez de su compañera, la guerrera más imparable e invencible de todo parís, era una mujer tan fina y elegante como un diamante.

Cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, todo en ella se detuvo, su respiración, sus sollozos y su corazón, pero no solo fue ella, el chico de traje negro, se encontraba en la misma asistolia.

\- My lady…- susurro suavemente.

"Hoy no, ahora no… por favor…" pensó Ladybug, pero las fuerzas le faltaban para debatir contra su compañero. Intento recobrar la compostura y secarse algunas lágrimas.

\- Chat Noir… que haces aquí?- pregunto escondiendo su rostro en la sombra de su flequillo.

\- Sentí que algo no andaba muy bien contigo My lady, me preocupe y te seguí. Lo lamento, pero necesitaba saber- dicho esto se sentó a su lado, dejando sus pies colgando al vértigo de la gran altura.

Intento mirarla a los ojos, pero Ladybug desvío su rostro hacia el lado opuesto.

\- No quiero que me veas así, Chat Noir… así tan débil- le confesó.

\- Y con quien más podría la gran Lady bug, verse así? Si no es con tu incondicional compañero Chat Noir?.

Ladybug soltó una pequeña risita y esto animo a Chat Noir a tomar de su mano.

\- Déjame ayudarte Ladybug, cuéntame lo que sucede-

\- No puedo gatito, lo sabes … no podemos saber nada el uno del otro-

\- Prometo que todo lo que me digas quedara aquí y nunca más será repetido-

\- Pero Chat Noir, como podría contarte… tú…tú estás enamorado de mi- dicho esto lo observo y Chat Noir pudo ver sus ojos azules cristalizados por las lágrimas, grandes y brillantes, llenos de pena.

\- My Lady, el mejor regalo que tengo es ser su amigo, déjame cumplir mi deber.

Se miraron profundamente y luego de un momento de silencio, ladybug hablo.

\- Está bien… hace un tiempo mencione que había un chico al cual amaba, pero hace poco me entere que yo soy solo una amiga y él…él ama a otra…- Chat Noir sintió una extraña felicidad embargarlo, una ventana de esperanza se abría para él, mientras que para su Ladybug esta se cerraba, esto último lo hizo sentir miserablemente egoísta- Tal vez debí darme cuenta antes que lo nuestro era imposible, tuve mucha señales, mi imposibilidad para hablar sin tartamudear frente a él o sin cometer alguna estupidez… la verdad es que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él.

Chat Noir se impresiono de sobremanera con esta última confesión. Si había alguien en este mundo que era lo suficientemente buena para cualquiera, era Ladybug y al revés, no había hombre lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Sintió una punzada de rencor contra ese idiota, que no era capaz de ver a la super mujer que estaba tras esa azul mirada. Quiso saber más de aquel personaje.

\- ¿él es muy cercano a ti?- pregunto Chat Noir

\- Nos vemos todos los días en clases, él es muy buena persona, amable, justo y humilde. No hay hombre más perfecto. – un dejo de celos ataco a Chat Noir- Además a donde vaya me encuentro con carteles que me recuerdan a él. – Esto último salió sin premeditación de la boca de Ladybug, haciendo que se llevase las manos de sorpresa a tapar sus labios.

Frente a ellos en la lejanía sobre el techo de un edificio un gran cartel de Adrien Agreste.

Con esto último una epifanía despertó en la mente de Chat Noir y miles de imágenes de miles de momento entre él y Marinette comenzaron a aparecer; sus extrañas desapariciones, su tartamudeo, su risa al contar un chiste como Aspik y su rechazo al contar lo mismo como Chat Noir. Pero su secuencia de recuerdos termino en el más reciente. Ambos en el auto, disculpándose el uno al otro por sus bromas.

\- … la chica que me gusta me lo dice siempre-

\- La chica… que… te… gusta-

El cambio de semblante a uno oscuro y desolado y una despedida vacía al final del viaje.

Todo comenzaba a armarse rápidamente como un rompecabezas y finalmente la verdad llegaba a su mente.

Escucho sonar los aretes de Ladybug en señal de alerta y apretó su mano con fuerza para evitar que escapara.

\- No te vayas!- un ahogado grito salió de Chat Noir.

Ladybug lo miro sorprendida, sin saber que pasaba.

\- Que pasa Chat Noir?

\- Sé que eres muy estricta con las reglas My Lady, pero esto debe terminar-

\- Que quieres decir?

Chat Noir levanto la mirada, cerró los ojos y…

\- Garras fuera…- Enseguida un resplandor verde dejo ver la verdadera forma del superhéroe.

Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron como plato cuando descubrió que el gato al que tantas veces rechazo, siempre fue el amor de su vida.

\- Adrien…. – susurro sin poder creerlo.

Click .. click.. click

Un destello rosado revelo a Marinette.

Un segundo de silencio en que se miraron tan perplejos, que no sentía ni su respiración andar.

Sus kwamis se miraron entre ellos y sin decir nada se hicieron a un lado para darles privacidad.

Adrien tomo la iniciativa, como siempre. Se acercó hacia ella lentamente, hacia sus labios. Marinette rubicunda, no detuvo su proceder y lentamente cerro sus ojos esperando el ansiado contacto.

Una suave, húmeda, pero tibia caricia se hizo presente en sus labios. Dulces como siempre los imagino ella y suaves como siempre los imagino él. Un delicado beso rompió el tenso ambiente y luego de unos segundos, Adrien se separó para observarla.

Marinette abrió lentamente los ojos, temiendo que todo se acabase al despertar, pero no, Adrien seguía allí, frente a ella, sonriente y sonrojado, con unos ojos maravillados. De pronto la culpa comenzó a invadirla.

\- Oh Adrien… Chat… cuando lo siento…yo ..- unos labios sobre los suyos la hicieron callar.

Esta vez el beso fue más apasionado, Marinette sintió el cuerpo de Adrien empujarla contra la gran viga que estaba tras ella. Ella con la misma pasión respondió, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cuello y atrayéndolo más hacia ella, temiendo algún escape inminente.

\- Yo lo siento- Volvió a decir entre besos y suspiros Marinette.

\- No importa My lady…- otro beso- ya todo está resuelto-

Esta vez se separaron para observarse. Ambos sonrojados y con los labios hinchados de caricias, pero con el corazón lleno de felicidad.

\- Creo es hora de volver a casa- dijo Marinette. Adrien asintió.

Llamaron a sus kwamis, los alimentaron y se transformaron para bajar de la gran torre y volver a sus hogares

* * *

Al despertar, miro su techo, sus cosas, su decoración rosada y sus afiches ya sin fotos de Adrien. Todo seguía igual…. Había sido un sueño, pero… llevo sus manos a sus labios y los sintió aun hinchados… tal vez no.

\- Hola pequeña dormilona – Saludo su Kwami –

Un gran sobresalto la levanto de la cama.

\- Oh! Dios Mio! Llegare tarde nuevamente a la escuela!-

En unos segundos estaba vestida y lista para salir. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tomo unos panecillo de la mesa, le dio un beso a sus padres y salió corriendo. Afortunadamente la escuela no quedaba cerca y alcanzo a llegar un segundo antes que le timbre sonase. Cuando entro a la sala de clases ya estaban todos allí.

\- Ey! Chica, esta vez por fin lo lograste en lo que van de estas últimas semanas- Le dijo Alya, mientras Marinette intentaba retomar el aliento.

Cuando levanto la mirada para dirigirse a su asiento vio a Adrien, mirarla detenidamente con los ojos inyectados en amor. Esto la estremeció y sin quererlo se sonrojo.

\- Hola Marinette- saludo el chico.

\- Ho..homa… hoca… hola!- Saludo por fin. Adrien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

En enseguida entro la profesora y la clase comenzó. Entre segundos Adrien al miraba de reojo, poniéndola de sobremanera nerviosa. Tal vez no había sido un sueño después de todo.

Al tocar el timbre de salida, Marinette pacientemente ordeno todos sus cuadernos y los dejo dentro de su bolso. El día estaba extremadamente tranquilo, sin akumas por el momento y todos sus compañeros ya habían dejado el salón.

\- Oye chica! Me adelantare con Nino, tenemos que llegar a ver la película, no te importa verdad?- Marinette miro a su mejor amiga sonriente – no por supuesto que no, que disfruten!- Agito su mano en señal de despedida.

\- Tu no los acompañaras?- pregunto Adrien, sobresaltando a Marinette, aún estaba allí.

No le respondió, solo se limitó a perderse en su verde y dulce mirada. Adrien sonrió, cuanto tiempo sin saber que esa tan típica mirada de Marinette, era realmente la mirada de una mujer enamorada y era para él.

Adrien se acercó a ella hipnotizado por su hermosa mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos. Movido por una fuerza misteriosa y poderosa, acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella, hasta juntarlos.

Marinette no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, tan solo se quedó parada, como una estatua, esperando el desenlace que tantas veces soñó.

Nuevamente se besaron con amor, esta vez Marinette poso una mano en sus mejillas con suavidad.

Al separarse, Marinette apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Adrien y este la abrazo. Se embriago de su aroma y por primera vez entro en cabida que Chat Noir y Adrien poseían el mismo aroma.

\- Este aroma…- susurro Marinette- Como no me di cuenta antes?- pregunto para ambos.

\- Dímelo a mi My Lady-

Al escuchar su nombre de supe heroína, se separó bruscamente de Adrien y lo observo seria.

Ya no estaba Marinette, esa mirada era la misma que Ladybug colocaba cada vez que llegaba el momento de ponerse serios y activos en la batalla. Adrien se asustó un poco.

\- Tenemos que establecer ciertos límites, sigue siendo prioridad mantener nuestras identidades en secreto y así deben quedar y esto… esto… lo que sea que sea… - Dijo Marinette nerviosa – no debe traspasar a nuestros alter egos.

De pronto Tikki salió desde el bolso de Marinette y Plagg también del bolsillo de Adrien.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Marinette. Lo ideal es que no hubiesen conocido sus identidades secretas hasta el final de esta guerra, pero ya se hizo y ya que serán novios, lo mejor es que esto solo sea en su vida de civiles y no traspase a sus identidades como Ladybug y Chat Noir- La palabra novios sonrojo de sobremanera a Marinette.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Terroncito de azúcar, Hawk moth podría sacar grandes ventajas de esto, aunque aún no he escuchado ninguna petición formal de parte de mi portador- Plagg disfrutaba la incomodidad de ambos adolescente.

\- Plagg y Tikki tienen razón. Nuestro amor puede ser una ventaja para Hawk moth, pero aun así no me importa el riesgo que haya que correr. Marinette Dupan Cheng, quieres ser mi novia?- Marinette se derrumbó por dentro.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Marinette, fue la sonrisa más sincera que Tikki vio en su portadora. Aunque la situación la preocupaba, no podría negarle esta felicidad, aun con los riesgos que pudiera traer.

\- Si quiero... Adrien-

Se tomaron de la mano y así salieron rumbo a sus hogares, convertidos en la pareja a cual siempre estuvieron destinados a ser.

Por las mañanas estudiantes y amantes, pero en los momentos de necesidad, Ladybug y Chat Noir al ataque.

**Fin.**

**N/A: Historia cortita, espero sus rew, para ver que tal les ha parecido. gracias.**


End file.
